


Here I Am

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Loss, M/M, Pet, baby finn, baby fn-2187, finn slip friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn had a pet once. Only not really. Finn once cared for a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i saw a post that Hux is currently outnumbering Finn in fics. So the goal now is to put out 15 fics this month to give Finn a lil boost.
> 
> Title from Glad to be unhappy by mamas and the papas

     It was in the storage room on the star killer he was based at. FN-2187 found a small mammal life form.

 

     He was coming up on his ninth cycle and that meant the start of the scouting training. He was excited to see which world their training would be on, he heard from older cadets that their were worlds with environments that far differ to the climate on starkiller. Some are hot and wet some are cold and dry, he heard of a planet where the air was toxic but the floor was scattered with the shiniest gems.

 

     The younger cadet was exciting for the new scenery but what he was most looking forward to was the life forms on the planets. The animals that very on every planet, that adapt to every climate. It was mind boggling how there were an infinite amount of planets and moons. How each and everyone had different habitats , different vegetation and different species.

 

     Once a older trooper told all the young ones stories about how they were based on an aquatic planet. Making rafts and adapting to the world as best they could. FN-2187 paid attention to it all enamored by the telling of the fur skinned fish and the rays that were at least the size of two tie fighters. The trooper spoke of how their favorite where the birds that were so colorful, and how they would perch on the rafts as if to examine the work they had done.

 

     He went to bed that night dreaming of all these unfathomable animals. Practically vibrating in excitement trying to concoct what his favorite animal would be. Maybe it would be a bird at least twice the size of him, Maybe there would be a mammal whose fur would be so long that he could tangle his fingers in it. 

 

~*~*~

 

     The time had past and now his cycle was coming so close that he was able to start counting down the days, He couldn’t suppress the thrill that would thrumm within him as he would wonder aloud what the planet they would inhabit would be like, he spoke so often about it that other cadets would grimace when he would start.

 

“I hope it has a rathtar to eat you whole so we can finally have some silence.” FN-2199 shouted as they were going through their daily chores. 

 

     FN-2000 laughed as they hurried away leaving behind FN-2187. He sighed as he continued to wipe the walls. FN-2003 kneeled next to him wiping along side him.

 

“I hope it has cats.” FN-2003 spoke a little above a whisper.

 

“What’s a cat?” FN-2187 wondered.

 

“I don’t really know, but a trooper came in and said they’re about the size of your torso. They’re pleasant only till they’re not, but he said their soft. If you pet it the right way it makes a little sound and vibrates.” FN-2003 smiled. 

 

“That sounds like a good one.” FN-2187 smiled back as he continued his cleaning.

 

~*~*~

 

      Three days till his cycle and it was FN-2187 turn to take stock of the squads supplies. He never liked it in the storage room. Too cold, too dark, and far too quiet for his taste. The young cadet rustled through the boxes writing every item into account knowing that their superior officer was super meticulous about these sort of things. He pushed a large box back and saw movement run past. He let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled back.

 

      His heart raced a bit after the scare, silently chastising himself for letting himself be scared that way, grateful that he was alone. Lifting his tiny body up to take a glance on the shelf he saw the thing that cause his surprise.

 

     It was a small animal, no bigger than his palm.  _ A rodent. _ He could already hear his superior commanding him to kill it. But he just stared at the little thing. It seemed harmless. It had four tiny beady eyes, grey fur, and a bright purple tail. 

 

     Without thinking FN-2187 raised his small hand out, palm up as if beckoning it forward.

 

“Come on, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He whispered. The small animal seemed to understand as it slowly made its way forward. It stopped and sniffed the cadets fingers. He was amazed he could feel the little puffs of breath on his skin. As the animal climbed on the palm, FN-2187 couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

 

     He brought his hand to eye level examining the little thing. A mouse, he remembered hearing about these. Vile, disgusting, germ carrying rodents. FN-2187 took a closer look. It didn’t seem vile, just small. Sort of enduring. It’s little nose sniffed and pressed along his hand. 

 

“What’s your designation?” He laughed. The mouse just glanced at him then returning to his sniffing. “I’m FN-2187. Nice to meet you.” 

 

     He looked around for a place to put the small animal but couldn’t find a place that would insure that he wouldn’t run off. A small selfish part didn’t want to put him down at all. He examined his breast pocket. It would be a little snug but that would do. He slid the small mouse into his pocket and he returned to taking stock of the supplies. 

 

     The young cadet took his time reading everything aloud as to share the information to his small mouse.

 

“You do need a designation though. Everything has a designation, but not you.” He looked into his pocket the mouse was sitting in, which it was currently chewing on some loose threads. “You’re a stowaway. A rogue.” 

 

     FN-2187 laughed.

 

“Rogue.” He smiled. “I think that suits you just right.”

 

     Rogue sniffed.

 

~*~*~

 

     That evening in the mess FN-2187 offered to take all his squadrants trays back to the kitchen for them. FN-2003 offered his help but FN-2187 shook it off. He filled his pockets with all the crumbs of food that were left on the trays. Giving scraps of bread to Rogue who sat quietly in his pocket.

 

      He headed to his bunk early as to lessen the chance of being caught. With an empty room FN-2187 allowed Rogue to scatter around the room to check his new surroundings. He followed the mouse watching with amusement.

 

“That’s Nines bunk. He’s okay. I know he just wants to be liked and all but he’s pretty rude most of the time,” Rogue turned and scattered to the next bunk. “That’s FN-2003’s bunk. He’s good. I think he’ll be really excited to meet you.” FN-2187 smiled.

 

“You need a bunk too if you’re gonna stay with us.” He stood examining the room for something to turn into a makeshift nest for Rogue. 

 

     An idea sprung on him. He walked to his drawer where it held all his uniforms and under armour. Pulling out a sock. It was stretched and old, he turned it over. There was a hole where his toe would poke through. He smiled. Ripping the hole wider and tying it to the leg of his bunk. 

     He scooped up Rogue and placed it in the little sock. The mouse nestled in. 

 

     FN-2187 laid on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. Tomorrow he’d find a proper home for Rogue. Maybe show him to the rest of the squad. Rogue would be like their little secret. He slept dreaming of the awe and approval he would receive from his squad.

 

~*~*~

 

“AT ATTENTION, CADETS!” An officer announced as he entered the room.

 

     FN-2187 woke immediately, springing to his feet, suppressing the urge to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Yes officer,” FN-2000 spoke. “What brings you in, sir?”

 

“Random bunk check,” The officer spoke as paced the room. “At ease cadets.”

 

     The four relaxed as the officer walks.

 

“What is this?” The officer kneeled at FN-2187’s bunk. He raised with the sock in hand. The young cadets heart stuttered. 

 

“Uhh um uh.” he stuttered, he began to sweat of nerves.

 

“It was a joke, sir.” FN-2003 announced.

 

“A joke?” The officer turned. FN-2187 sighed in relief

 

“Uhm like bait for the monster under the bed.” FN-2003 spoke.

 

      The officer inspected the sock looking inside. The officer smirked to himself.

 

“The bait was a rodent.” He lifted the mouse out and examined the squirming Rogue. “Disgusting. Which of you caught this?”

 

“Me as well, sir.” FN-2003 continued.

 

“I thought of it too, sir!” FN-2199 lied, eager for the approval. The officer smiled. 

 

“Well no harm in a little joke.” He spoke as he squeezed his fist, Rogue frantically tried to squirm out his grasp. FN-2187 down cast his gaze as he heard the squeaking increase. He wanted to stop the officer, he wanted to run and try to free rogue, give him a chance to escape. FN-2187 stood in silence as he felt the tears threaten to form.

 

     He glanced back up to see Rogue’s small body lay limp in the officer's hands.

 

“Don’t go touching these disgusting vile rodents,” The officer commented taking it out of the room. “They’re filled with disease.” He turned at the door.

 

“Yes sir.” They all chorused. 

 

     They returned to their bunks.

 

“That was a good one FN-2003” FN-2000 laughed quietly. 

 

“Thanks.” FN-2003 spoke quietly.

 

     FN-2187 let the tears fall from his eyes, trying to ease his breaths.

 

~*~*~

      The next morning FN-2003 didn’t bring it up. Neither did the others. FN-2187 did all his work in silence that day.

      When his cycle came around FN-2187 could no longer find the excitement he once held for this day.

 

~*~*~

 

“You know I once had a pet on starkiller.” Finn spoke, breaking the silence.

 

      He sat next to Poe, watching as the pilot worked on his x-wing.

 

“Did it wear a trooper helmet too?” Poe smiled. Finn pushed him.

 

“Ha ha. No, it was a little mouse. I only had him for a day or so, till a officer took it away.” Finn’s voice hushed. 

 

     Poe picked up on it. There was no way an officer would just take something away, no they must’ve killed it. He placed his tools down and dropped an arm around Finn’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, buddy.” Poe leaned forward bringing Finn closer. “You know there are no regulations against pets here. Even if there were i’m sure I can pull a few strings.” 

 

     Finn smiled.

 

“Isn’t that why bb-8 is still here?” He joked.

 

“AH! You got jokes!” Poe laughed. “Just make sure bb-8 doesn’t hear you talking like that.”

 

      They finished up their work and headed back to base. Finn spent the rest of the night teasing Poe about his oil slicked hair.

 

“What was your little mouses name?” Poe wondered halfway through dinner. With no hesitation Finn smiled.

  
“Rogue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let's talk about Finn, yeah?
> 
> Finn-is-a-jedi.tumblr.com


End file.
